In cross-polarized antennas systems for wireless or cellular communications, such as for Long Term Evolution (LTE), the antenna is designed to emit two cross-polarized radio frequency (RF) beams at +45° and −45° polarization respectively. Further, the two polarizations are set to the same down tilt angle, for example 8° for each of the two polarized beams. To ensure proper multiple-input and multiple-output (MIMO) operation, multiple cross-polarized antennas need to have the same coverage, which is significantly impacted by their down tilt angles. However, the current setup of the cross-polarized antennas, with a fixed down tilt angle of the two polarized beams, does not offer any MIMO or beamforming functionality in the elevation dimension. There is a need for an improved cross-polarized antennas design that provides versatile functionality for MIMO or beamforming in general, such as versatile elevation or three-dimensional coverage.